


The Unnamed God

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, I just love these two so much omg, Shiz-era, The unnamed god - Freeform, fluff with a bit of angst, galinda pout™, questions with Galinda Upland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: One afternoon at Shiz, a simple question that pops into Galinda’s head could change lives.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Unnamed God

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little one-shot that popped into my head a couple weeks ago. Hope you guys like it!

“Elphie?” Galinda asked one night from her spot on her frilly pink bed.

Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading and reached to remove her glasses. “Yes Galinda?”

Galinda didn’t look her friend in the eyes, instead opting to stare at her hands, which lay clasped in her lap. Her golden-blonde hair was falling in her face, and, in the late afternoon light, her green eyes turned honey colored. “I have a question,” she almost whispered.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, her green lips quirking up into a friendly smirk. Galinda’s eyes flickered up for a moment to stare at those lips before she blushed and looked back at her hands. “Yes, well that is apparent. What is your question, dear Galinda?”

Galinda hesitated for a moment, scared at how her roommate would react, but went on with it anyway. “Do you think that the Unnamed God is a girl or a boy?” It was an odd question, she knew, but Galinda had been mulling over it for a few hours and decided that she needed another person's input. 

Across the room, Elphaba Thropp’s smirk dropped and her eyebrows rose high on her head, eyes widening slightly to stare at her best friend. “What?”

It was Galinda’s turn to roll her eyes this time, her hesitation gone and replaced with slight annoyance and giddiness all mixed up in her heart. “Honestly Elphie, don’t you ever listen? I asked if you think the Unnamed God is a woman or a man,” she repeated, a smile creeping its way onto her glossy lips as she let loose a giggle at Elphaba’s shocked face.

“What in the name of Oz would possess you to ask me that, Galinda?” Elphaba asked, brushing her long black hair out of her face so that she could gaze at Galinda more clearly. “Seriously!” 

At this, Galinda pulled one of her signature pouts and glared at her roommate. “Elphaba! It was a genuine question and expect that you, my friend, answer it!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Elphaba let out a dramatic sigh and closed her book, setting it aside in preparation for a long conversation. She finally turned back to Galinda and looked her dead in the eyes when she spoke. “Look, Galinda, as someone who does not personally believe in all of that, I may not be able to give an answer that satisfies you,” Elphaba started honestly, though Galinda seriously doubted it, since Elphie was so smart. So she just nodded and gave her full attention to the green girl. “Alright,” Elphaba sighed again, rubbing her tired eyes. “Most people in Oz think that, since there is the Kumbric Witch and Ozma, that the Unnamed God has to be a man. This logic however, I find terribly inaccurate. There is no scientific or written evidence that states the Unnamed God’s gender—or that it is even real, but that is another conversation altogether.”

“So you think that it is a girl then?” Galinda asked, hanging onto Elphaba’s every word. 

“I never said that.”

Galinda scoffed. “So you think that it’s a boy then?”

“No.”

“Then what do you think?” Galinda inquired harshly, frustrated with her friend’s antics. She just wanted a straight answer out of her so that she could end her sufferings of a wandering brain. 

Elphaba chuckled lightly at Galinda’s exasperation. “I think that it is up to you what you think or believe in, my sweet,” she answered finally. Galinda pouted at this, not getting the reply she wanted and causing Elphaba to laugh even more. “Oh Galinda, come over here,” Elphaba extended her arms and Galinda ran over to her and hugged the green girl deeply, closing her eyes. “Better?” Elphaba broke away from the embrace, looking into Galinda’s green eyes.

Galinda hummed, delighted. “Much better,” her eyes closed again and the two girls fell into a comfortable silence for the better part of the hour. Just as Elphie thought that Galinda had fallen asleep, however, she heard a soft voice come from the ball of blonde curls and pink fabric that lay in her arms. “Elphie?”

“Yes?”

“We’re friends, right?”

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow but nodded confidently. “Of course Galinda, why do you ask? Have I been rude?” As she said this last sentence, Elphaba’s demeanor changed, and she suddenly became worried.

“No!” Galinda exclaimed, her head raising up to look at her roommate. “Of course not, you are wonderful!” Elphaba smiled at that, loving it whenever Galinda complimented her, never getting the kind comments anywhere else. Soon though, Galinda let her head fall again, her pink lips turning down into a frown. “You know I would never do anything to ruin that friendship?”

“Yes. . .” Elphaba replied slowly, her eyes narrowing as she listened. Her worry was growing with every word Galinda uttered.

Galinda nodded. “Good.”

After a few moments of silence, Elphaba asked carefully. “Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Galinda?” there was a pause before she continued. “Because whatever it is, you know that I will be here to support you. No matter what. I promise.” 

Upon hearing this, tears formed in the blonde’s eyes and she sniffled. “Of course I know that Ephie,” she whispered, not really trusting her voice at the moment. Galinda had been trying to pluck up the courage to tell Elphie this for a while now, and every time she had chickened out. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Elphaba, that wasn’t it at all! The problem was that she wasn’t sure that Elphie would agree to what she said, and would hate her for it. Galinda didn’t want to ruin their friendship, even if it meant shoving her feelings into tiny boxes and burying them deep down into a dark corner of her heart. But her feelings had just become too overpowering these past few days and she couldn’t hide it anymore.

“I know that,” Galinda repeated softly, more to herself than the girl holding her. Almost sensing Galinda’s trepidation, Elphaba held the small blonde tighter, making Galinda feel much better. “It’s just. . . I don’t want to ruin what we have now, because you mean the world to me, and I have no idea what I would do without you and—”

“Galinda,” Elphie interrupted, smiling gently. “You are rambling, my sweet.”

Galinda nodded, clearing her throat and blushing a deep red. Goodness, the look that Elphaba was giving her was just too much right now. She decided to stare at her hands again. Elphaba, being the pest that she was, made this hard since she then decided to intertwine their fingers and hold onto Galinda’s hand tightly, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “Listen, Elphie, I understand if you don’t feel the same way and if you never want to see or speak to me ever again, but this is how I feel,” Galinda took a deep breath and turned to look at the green girl in her deep, brown eyes. “I love you, Elphie.”

There was dead silence for a few seconds, too which Galinda felt like an eternity. Her cheeks took on a pink color and tears filled her blue eyes and she made to get up and run away. “Oh my goodness, Elphie, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, her words blending together in her embarrassment. “I should never have said that! I should just go—” Just as Galinda was about to jump out of bed, she felt a green hand slide out from her grasp, catch her wrist and pull her back down and around to face the woman. 

Elphaba looked Galinda right in the eyes, beaming while her own cheeks turned a darker shade of green. “Oh Galinda,” Elphie whispered, her tone as soft as her eyes. “You idiot, I love you too!” and with that, she pulled Galinda farther towards her and placed her green lips on the blonde's glossy pink ones.

Their first kiss was quick, Galinda pulling away soon after, her blue eyes wide and tears falling from them. “Elphie. . .”

“I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never had anyone care for me as much as you do, and I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you Galinda,” Elphaba explained, tears of her own falling from her brown eyes, even though she was still smiling.

Galinda laughed, still crying. “Oh my Oz,” she exclaimed, causing the other woman to laugh as well. “We are such idiots!” She pulled Elphaba in for another kiss and this time it was longer, both girls grinning and giggling like mad.

After another few minutes of pure joy as Galinda and Elphaba laughed and kissed, Elphie suddenly stopped and looked at the blonde dead in the eyes once again. “What is it?” Galinda asked, worry filling her voice, face and eyes.

“How are we going to explain this to Fiyero?” Elphaba asked.

“SHIT!”


End file.
